This fanfic serves no purpose
by IShipPalucinaSoMuch
Summary: I am an awful writer, but if you actually do want to read this, it's about horny clones and sex
It was 3am. All of Skyworld was sleeping, but not Palutena. She was too busy in her library, reading spell books. She was looking for one spell in particular. Cloning. She had been awake for hours, looking for this spell. She was starting to lose hope.

Later, at 8am, Palutena finds the spell. She rushes to Lucina's room and opens the door.

"Lucina!"

Jumping out of bed, Lucina says "What!? Is the palace on fire!?"

"No! I found it!"

"Found what?"

"The cloning spell!"

"You ran in to my room and woke me up for this?", the princess said angrily before lying back down

"But Lucina!"

"Go back to sleep"

"I didn't sleep" Palutena said before she realized that Lucina had already fallen back asleep.

Palutena storms out of Lucina's room, somehow not waking her up. She went to her room to attempt the spell. She starts casting the spell, however, due to being tired, she stops for a second, then continues. The room starts to glow, and Palutena shouts "It's working!". As the room ceases glowing, Palutena's happiness turns to confusion. She sees her clone standing before her, but it's got one minor issue...

"Palutena! I understand that you're tired, but can you not sho-". She stops speaking instantly as soon as she sees the clone. "Is that..."

"I think it is..."

Between the legs of Palutena's clone wasn't what was expected. No, it was a massive, hard, dick.

"Why is it hard, Palutena? Did you do this on purpose?"

"No, this is a shock to me too."

The clone looks around the room, and at Palutena. Then, it's eyes focus on another thing, Palutena's bust.

Lucina quickly got defensive and shouted "Quit looking at my girlfriend like that, you dumb clone!"

The clone slowly repeated her "Girl...friend?"

"That's right, and she's mine!"

Palutena giggled and said "I've never seen you get so defensive, Lucy"

Lucina turned a bright red the second she realized that Palutena was still here, and she got even redder at the mention of her nickname "Y-yes, well, this clone was clearly looking at your bust and you could see that it's penis was getting more erect!"

"Maybe if we gave it some clothes"

"Clothes?" It repeated. Suddenly, it grabbed Palutena's clothes and took them off. Then, it put them on itself

Palutena was now stood in nothing but a bra and panties. "At least it didn't take these off..."

Upon seeing Palutena like this, the clone's boner was getting larger until it reached it peak. The clone started looking at Palutena lustfully.

Lucina instantly noticed this and said "Palutena, get rid of this thing immediately."

"Good idea" Palutena said as she reached for the spell book.

The clone knew what was about to happen and quickly took the spell book away.

"Hey! Give that back!" Palutena tried to get the book from the clone, but the clone accidentally unhooked her bra while she was taking it. At this point, the clone couldn't take it any more and it pinned Palutena to the wall.

Lucina tried to pull the clone off of her lover, but failed. "Get off her!", she shouted repeatedly.

The clone's borrowed clothing dropped to the floor, as did Palutena's panties. Almost instantly, the clone thrusted in to Palutena.

Palutena let out an incomprehensible mixed noise of pleasure, confusion and anger. "Lucina! Do the spell!"

"But I use swords, not magic!"

"Just do it!", she said while the clone continued to fuck her.

"I'll try!" Lucina picked up the spell book and started casting the spell. The clone started to glow and slow down.

"You're doing it, Lucy!" Palutena said. However, the clone didn't disappear. Instead, it split in to two different clones. But one of them was very different. "Oh no..." Palutena said as she saw the new clone, who also had a dick

Lucina was speechless as she saw the new clone. It was smaller than Palutena's clone, and it's hair was shorter too. It had blue hair, and a very flat chest. In its eye, it had the brand of the exalt. Lucina had cloned herself!

As soon as the new clone saw what Palutena's clone was doing, it turned to Lucina.

"Don't even think about it", Lucina said to the clone, but it was too late. Instantly after Lucina said it, the clone brought her to her knees and started face fucking her.

"Stop!" Palutena shouted, but it was pointless. The clones continued to have their way with the women until they both reached their climax. Almost in sync, the clones came. There was hot, thick cum everywhere. Both of the clones pulled out. They were about to do it again, but Lucina's clone was shot in the head by a glowing arrow. The clone disappeared instantly.

"Who did that?" Lucina asked, but Palutena already knew. Seconds later, an angel smashed through the window. The angel was none other than Pit.

"Lady Palutena! What happened?" Pit shouted as he eliminated the other clone.

"Thank you, Pit. Unfortunately, we had issues with a cloning spell I attempted"

"That looked like more than just an issue, Lady Palutena!"

"I know. You have my sincerest thanks for eliminating those clones."

"That wasn't just 'an issue'," Lucina said "This happened because you didn't get any sleep!"

Palutena turned a bright red as she realized that the entire thing was her fault. "Well maybe you should've stopped me instead of going back to sleep!"

"Now you're trying to pin this on me?!"

Pit slowly backed out of the window and flew off, relieved that they weren't mad about him breaking the window


End file.
